The Truth is I'm Starting To
by Chin Boy and Souffle Girl
Summary: Short one-shot set between Nightmare in Silver and The Name of the Doctor. Clara and the Doctor's POVs. Sorry I'm not really good at summaries. Whouffle


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic so please don't beat me up! I tried my best. Sorry if my American bled through. This is set in between Nightmare in Silver and The Name of the Doctor. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

The Truth is I'm Starting To

CLARA

Clara sat in her room staring out her window. The last few hours had really edged away at her. The fear of losing the children to the cybermen, and what the Doctor had said. She wished it wasn't true. That everything he had said was the exact opposite. His words were the one thing that had edged away at her the most.

_"Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_"No, you're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny."_

She tried to stop thinking about it, but she couldn't. It kept popping up in the back of her head. She knew that her trick had stopped working a long time ago - don't fall in love - it was too late for her though she'd fallen too far. She knew it was stupid to think that he would ever feel that way for her. She was always good about hiding her feelings behind her mask. She's had to ever since her mum died, but she would always slip up every once in awhile.

_You knew he didn't like you _,she thinks to herself_, so stop thinking about it, and screwing everything up with your stupid feelings!_

She hears her door open and turns to see Angie there smirking.

"Hey, Angie. What do you need?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing." Angie says, a smirk on her face.

"Then what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Angie says, the smirk on her face growing even wider.

"Ask away."

"Well..." Angie's smirk is still growing, "first of all why did you turn down Porridge, when he proposed and asked you to be queen of the universe." Angie's smirk can't possibly get any wider," And second of all, why do you keep coming home? You can go and see all of time and space with the Doctor, and it's obvious how he feel-

"Angie, no, he doesn't."

"How do you know? Did you see his face when Porridge proposed? He didn't even have to say a word for you to know what he was thinking." Angie wonders why her nanny hasn't seen it before.

Clara smiles, and then frowns as she remembers what he said. If he feels that way why did he say otherwise?

-xXx-

THE DOCTOR

He needs to sort out his feelings before he goes and picks up Clara for another adventure. He's gotten too attached, and that's a dangerous thing for him. He lands on New New York, just where he and Rose laid and looked at the sky nearly three hundred years before. The scent of apple grass rushes over him as he opens the TARDIS doors. The vast metropolis of New New York (technically it's the fifteenth New York since the original).

He walked out and leaned against his blue box. He thought about the days events, and being torn apart by the things he had said. He hadn't exactly been truthful and it was edging away at him. Especially everything he had said to Clara.

_"Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_"No, you're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny."_

How he wished he could change what he said to be the truth.

_"Yes, you're perfect in every way for me, and I love you."_

He'd decided he'd have to tell her sooner or later. He picked sooner and hopped inside his box and set the co-ordinates.

When he got to the Maitland's house he was about to knock on the door when Mr. Maitland opened it.

"Oh, hello Doctor," Mr. Maitland said, "Clara fell asleep and I have to go to our neighbor's. Could you watch Angie and Artie for me until she wakes up?"

"Course" he replied.

"Thank you. Hopefully Clara will wake up soon. Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor waved Mr. Maitland goodbye and went into the house.

"Angie, Artie, your dad's gone to your neighbor's so I'm watching you until Clara wakes up!" He called.

Both children ran into the room and asked simultaneously, "Can we go to the cinema?!"

"No, not until Clara wakes up. Ok."

"Ok." Angie says, "How bout we play 'Blind Man's Bluff'?"


End file.
